


A Night to Remember

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Finger Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Suggesting a threesome is awkward but turns out fun, Threesome - F/M/M, alcohol mention, awkward sex conversations, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: At a party in Markiplier Manor, my good friend Damien tells me to meet him in his room. What he and William have in store make coming to the party worth it.It's a threesome





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I used the word “schmooze” far more than was necessary but that’s just how it be sometimes

It’s another party in full swing at Markiplier Manor. Mark and I met years ago when he was new to the Hollywood scene and have grown close since, so I now receive an invitation to everything from his extravagant galas to intimate events with only his close circle of friends. This party is one of the former- anyone who is anyone is here and drunk off their asses. Even I’m starting to feel the effects, and I’ve barely had anything to drink. The crowds are thick; I haven’t seen any of my good friends except a brief conversation with the host. I’ve managed to talk with half of Hollywood’s youngest and most attractive stars, but not a single glimpse of either man I wanted to see. Damien and William, two of Mark’s closest friends so I knew they would be here. Especially since it was an opportunity to schmooze with powerful and influential people, a chance that neither man would miss. Damien was a young (and popular) hopeful in the upcoming election for Mayor, schmoozing was his life right now, and William just seemed to enjoy the activity. He’s quite the personality, schmoozing appears to be apart of that.

“It would be an absolute honor if you would support me this election, I’d appreciate nothing more,” Well, speak of the schmoozer and he shall appear. I turn to find Damien less than a foot away, leaning against the edge of a bar with a charming smile lighting up his face. I recognize the actress he’s talking to, she’s a popular starlette who’s known for being very vocal about her opinions. A good target to stir some attention. He’s laughing at something she said, but I can tell he’s looking around the room for someone new to talk to. I wave when his eyes land on me, and I’m glad to see him quickly make excuses to the starlette before heading my way. 

“Damien, good to see you! How’s the election coming?”

He smiles warmly, kissing my hand before replying, “It’s coming along well. Predictions are in my favor, and Mark’s parties always help as long as I stay away from the drinks,” I laugh, thinking of the many times I’ve seen Damien wasted. It would not be good for a political image, but it was always fun to see. “And how have you been doing? You look absolutely ravishing by the way,”

The compliment is casual but sends a blush to my cheeks anyways. Damien is incredibly charming and attractive, I can’t help that attention from him gets me a bit weak in the knees. “I’ve been doing well, you know how things are,” Our conversation continues casually, catching up since it has been a few months since we’ve seen each other. We’ve made ourselves at home by a small standing table, out of the way from most party goers. Some people stop by to chat, but overall it’s just Damien and I. The tone starts to turn flirtatious, and then there’s suddenly an arm around my waist. I resist the urge to slap the offender, and instead calmly turn to face them. 

Of course, it’s William. His boundaries aren’t always the best, it’s normal for him to invade people’s space. 

“William, you scared the life out of me!”

He chuckles fondly, shrugging his shoulders, “Well, you look like you still have life left in you yet. It’s good to see you, friend, you too Damien,” 

Damien smiles at William, the two are the absolute closest pair out of the friend group, and the warmth of their relationship shows even without words. Of course, with any ties so old and close, there is always an underlying tension that can make it a bit awkward to hang out with the two. It sometimes feels like you’re intruding on a personal moment. Then they break eye contact, and William is telling a (heavily embellished) tale from his latest trip, and the tension dissipates. 

The night is a blur- I spend most of it with the two men, but somehow end up with Mark and Celine for a while, then back with William with no Damien in sight (it’s a guarantee that he’s back to schmoozing at this hour). By the time I meet with Damien again, William is long gone. Damien is probably the clearest headed of anyone at the party, probably trying very hard to avoid any potential scandals with it being so close to the election. 

“I’m glad I found you, I was wondering if you would be spending the night?” He’s pulled me close so I can easily hear his voice over the crowds, his breath fans over my ear as he speaks. 

“Mark offered me a room, so I was planning to stay. Why do you ask?”

“Come by my room, around one thirty if you can. And avoid any gossips please,” 

“Of course. Is something the matter?”

“Quite the opposite, come and you’ll see darling,” and with that confusing statement, he’s lost in the crowds again. A glance at the clock tell me it’s twelve thirty, so I have an hour to kill until Damien wants me to meet him. I know the room he’ll be staying in, it’s the same one every time. The only struggle now is entertaining myself for an hour with Damien’s odd behavior occupying my thoughts.

The hour goes quicker than expected, I’m entertained with a fresh drink and a few rounds of cards. By the next time I look at a clock, it’s already one twenty. I excuse myself from the table before the next round starts, and I manage to make my way up the stairs with minimal incidents. One of the staff members stops me on my way up, but upon realizing I’m one of Mark’s actual friends I’m let past without any fuss. I head to the end of the narrow hallway, approaching Damien’s room at the end. I’m about to knock when I hear a familiar voice through the thin wood of the door.   
“Shit, you're such a tease,” It’s Damien’s voice for sure, but unraveled in a way I’ve never heard before.

“Well, our guest is joining us shortly, you don’t want to finish before the fun begins, do you?” If my ears aren’t mistaken, that is William’s voice, though hoarse and rough from… something. I have my guesses but am sure that I’m wrong. Since, as far as I can tell, there’s a pause in their discussion, I raise my hand and knock on the door.

“It’s open,” Damien calls out, his voice sounding incredibly tense. I open the door to a sight so perfect that I almost think I’m dreaming- but not even the dirtiest part of my unconscious mind would be able to make such an image. Damien is perched on the edge of his bed, William situated between his legs. Wil pulls off then, exposing Damien’s full length to my view. I quickly enter and shut the door behind me, ensuring there are no witnesses to the display.

“Uh,” I eloquently manage, but there are literally no words that my brain manage to produce.

“And hello to you too, doll,” Will chuckles with a shit-eating (dick-eating?) grin.

“This isn’t exactly what we were planning to start with, but sometimes things happen,” Damien explains while running a hand through his hair. 

“Right…” 

“I think we freaked her out,” Will says, to which Damien replies, “Oh, you think?”

“I’m not freaked out! Well, maybe a little, but more I was not expecting this than being actually freaked out,” I say.

“Excellent! So, we can start?”

“William!” Damien snaps, but Will doesn’t even look sheepish.

“What, like you sitting here with your cock out isn’t awkward? May as well get on with it,” 

“Not that you with your cock out is a bad view or anything,” I add, to the great amusement of the two men. After the laughter subdues, the mood is briefly awkward while we catch our bearings of the situation. Damien shifts with discomfort, but William is the first of us to move properly. He stands and approaches me, slowly placing a hand on my waist. The first kiss is slow, a bit awkward as we adjust to each other’s pace, and I adjust to the sensation of his mustache brushing against my upper lip. We quickly get comfortable with each other, moving more fluidly. My mouth parts and his tongue twists against mine with ease. I vaguely process the sound of Damien moaning- the realisation that he’s likely touching himself while watching us floods my body with heat, and I become far more enthusiastic with Will.   
His hands slide down my waist to grab and massage my ass, while my fingers fumble with the overly complicated fastenings of his jacket. The military attire looks good, but it’s a pain to get it off of him. I mange to get it all undone without resorting to ripping anything, and Will quickly shrugs the jacket off. His hands travel up my back to undo my dress while I get to work on his shirt buttons. My dress is soon pooled around my ankles, and his shirt is falling off his shoulders shortly after. Will detaches from my mouth, moving to bite at my ear and jaw while I let my hands explore his torso freely. His body is firm from the military training, something you can never see because of the clothes he wears. He also has a coat of soft black hair across his pecs, something I take a moment to appreciate while exploring. 

The moment is broken when I’m suddenly yanked back, I find myself face to face with Damien. He drags me into a passionate kiss with no fanfare, it’s a bit sloppy, but the passion is incredibly sexy. His hands explore me freely, and I can feel Will’s hands working at the clips on my bra before slowly dragging my underwear. It’s impressive that I’ve been here the shortest period, yet I’m the only one naked. Damien’s shirt and trousers are open, his underwear sloppily shoved out of the way, and Will is just without his top layers. I drag Damien’s shirt off his shoulders, he manages to get the message and moves his hands away from my hips to drop the shirt on the ground. I mange to then pull his pants and undergarments down far enough that he manages to wiggle out of them. I can hear the click of Will’s belt, based on the sound I guess that we’ll all be nude shortly. 

“You two, on the bed. Darling, want to be in the middle?” William speaks thickly.

“Oh, fuck yes,” I mumble against Damien’s lips before we seperate. 

“Damien, want to get her ready?” Will asks, to which Damien grins eagerly. Damien lays on the bed grabbing my hand and pulling me next to him. 

“On my face, come one,” I flush at the command, more so when I see Will lazily kick his pants off and grabbing his length through the fabric of his underwear. I manage to obey, shakily adjusting, so I’m hovering over Damien’s face. He grabs my hips and pulls me down with no fanfare, but the movements of his tongue have me hearing the flourish of trumpets. Damien’s hands guide my motions, so I don’t worry about smothering him and let myself give in to the sensation of his mouth against me. One of Damien’s hands leaves my hips, going instead between my thighs. The angle of his fingers when he inserts two is a completely new sensation that has me crying out. As he thrusts his fingers in time with the movement of his tongue, I notice the weight of the bed shifting.

A, now fully nude, William is kneeling before us, his cock about level with my mouth. I instantly take him as well as I can with Damien eating me out within an inch of my life, but Will’s reactions indicate that I’m doing well enough. Oral isn’t my best or most practiced skill, but shear enthusiasm generally makes up for the skill gap. I moan when Damien adds another finger, and Will’s hips jerk in response. I moan again, winding him up just because I can.  
Will pulls out of my mouth, leaving me a bit confused. 

“Think you’re ready, dear?” he mummers.

I nod, not trusting my voice to work correctly. I slowly pull from Damien’s mouth, giving him time to remove his fingers from me before I move off his face. He stares me straight in the eyes as he slowly licks his fingers clean and I feel my face burning at the display. Damien sits up and mutters something to William, who nods in agreement. Damien replaces Will, kneeling by the headboard, while Will takes a position at the end of the bed. 

“Mind getting on your knees between us? If it’s alright with you, give me oral while William fucks you?” Damien is polite as ever, his voice as smooth as when he talks business. Instead of negotiating a bill he’s organizing a threeway- good use of his skills. I move obediently, kneeling between the two men before going down on my hands so that I’m face level with Damien’s dick. He cups my cheek, running his thumb over my jaw and lips before I open my mouth, hoping that I look sexy and inviting and not just weird. Damien adjusts so he’s a bit closer to my mouth. I easily take the tip into my mouth, sucking lightly before sliding farther along his shaft. 

As I get settled into a rhythm with Damien, I can feel William positioning himself at my entrance, so his tip is teasing me. I try to move back, but that pulls me farther away from Damien, so I end up resuming my position. Will places a hand on my hip before thrusting his cock inside of me. I whine around Damien as Will stretches me open. He’s thicker than Damien’s fingers, so the stretch burns slightly, but it feels pleasurable to be so full. He and Damien set the rhythm now, letting me sit and enjoy the ride. And damn, do I enjoy it. After being so worked up by Damien’s skillful mouth I’m already close, and the drag of William’s cock has me steadily approaching the edge. 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Damien pants, I remember that Will had already been getting him off before I even arrived, so he’s been holding out a long while. 

“Hold on, Damien, ladies first,” Will says as he reaches around me to play with my clit. Damien’s movements slow, likely trying to draw his stamina out a bit, but Will’s fingers are skilled and quick, I don’t even realize how close I am before my release hits me. Damien follows almost immediately after, pulling out and releasing across my face. That’s a bit gross, but I’m also glad he didn’t expect me to swallow without him asking. My arms give out, my face and torso ending up pressed against the sheets as Will fucks me with more intensity than before. My worked up nerves cry out in sensitivity, but Will’s grunts and sloppy rhythm indicate he’s close, so I don’t complain. He soon pulls out, and I can feel his seed splattering across my ass. Honestly, ew.

“Let me get you something to clean off with,” Damien says. I give a shaky thumbs up in response, and shortly someone is wiping off my ass and guiding me to lift my face so they can clean off there too.   
“It really was a good idea to invite you tonight,” Will comments offhandedly like he’s talking about a casual outing and not a threesome. 

“I’m just glad you agreed to stay,” Damien admits.

“Are you kidding?” I manage the energy to raise my voice in shock, “I’ve had the hots for both of you since we met, no way would I turn you down!”

“Told you,” Will’s voice sounds smug. 

“So, I’m exhausted, is there going to be cuddling or not?” I demand into the pillows.

Damien chuckles softly, “If that’s what you want, how could we say no?”

The two men manage to get me under the covers, and each take a spot on either side of me. I wonder if the morning will bring another round?

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Want to support me or request something like it?   
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z7QC4S)


End file.
